Commercial and research laboratory testing in the biomedical field often involves testing a plurality of liquid samples using similar processes. To increase efficiency in biomedical testing facilities, automation has been substantially incorporated into such testing. Automated test systems usually comprise a plurality of processing stations and a robotic means or other conveyance means to move test samples from one processing station to another.
For example, consider an automated test system that comprises a plurality of processing stations consisting of an incubator and two liquid handlers. Such an automated test system would typically also include a robotic arm, under the control of a computer, that moves samples between and among the incubator and the two liquid handlers.
Automated laboratory test systems also often incorporate multiple-well containers to store and transport test samples. Multiple-well containers are useful because in such testing, pluralities of samples are often processed in a substantially similar manner. The use of a multiple-well container allows several samples to be processed together and moved together from one processing station of an automated test processing system to another. For example, a commonly used multiple-well container is a ninety-six well microplate, which allows up to ninety-six samples to be moved and processed together.
While automated laboratory test systems are capable of nearly fully automating such tests, human intervention is often required in at least some processes. The most significant processing operation that typically requires human intervention is the container sealing, or plate sealing operation. Multiple-well containers, as well as other containers, must often be stored for some time period after the laboratory process is complete. In order to prevent contamination of the samples during this storage time, it is often desirable to cover and seal the container openings. Human intervention is typically required to seal the containers for storage.
Prior attempts have been made to automate the container sealing process. A prior art device developed by Sagian, Inc., assignee of the present invention, comprises an automated container sealing device that uses sealing tape to seal the containers. The device automatically dispenses tape having a width corresponding to the width of the container. The tape is dispensed until a length of tape covers the container. The device then employs a cutting mechanism to cut the sealing tape to fit the container. The tape is then further advanced in order to seal the next container.
While the above describe device fulfilled a need for an automated container sealer, the device was at times unable to obtain the level of reliable operation required of automated equipment. In particular, the automated advancement of and positioning of the tape itself was at times prone to misfeed, which would require human intervention to correct.
There exists a need, therefore, for a resilient container sealing device that further addresses the need for automated container sealing in an environment that requires extremely high levels of reliable operation.